


Первый раз никогда не бывает последним

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Newt stayed in New York, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Единственное, чего желает Ньют вечером в день своего тридцатилетия, так это остаться дома и возиться со своими питомцами, но возможно, к концу ночи он будет рад, что это желание не сбылось.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Time, Never The Last.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648344) by [InsertQuirkyUsername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername). 



> от автора: Господи, я не знаю, что случилось, но я внезапно иду на дно с новым шипом. Я честно не могу насытиться этими двумя в фиках, так что надеюсь, что этот пейринг станет популярнее, но, полагаю, мне надо просто меньше хотеть.  
> Итак, события происходят месяцев через пять или шесть… Не знаю, мне действительно было важнее докинуть в фандом больше грейвзоньютов, чем заморачиваться проработкой плана для фика.  
> Никогда раньше не писала непристойностей, так что это будет новым приключением для всех нас.

Ньют никогда не считал дни рождения чем-то важным, предпочитая сосредоточить усилия на изучении спасённых им магических существ. Но сейчас он не мог просто прокрасться в своё временное пристанище и скрыться на всю ночь в чемодане, как в предыдущие дни рождения. Не с такими друзьями, как Куини и Джейкоб.

Всё началось с того, что сова матери принесла записку с поздравлением, но удача Ньюта была не на его стороне в тот день — птица столкнулась с Джейкобом, так что тот первым увидел записку.

— Ого, Ньют! Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя сегодня день рождения? — спросил Джейкоб, сидящий напротив за накрытым к завтраку столом. — Я бы сделал для тебя торт.  
— У тебя день рождения? — Куини улыбнулась. — Почему ты ничего не сказал, милый? Сколько тебе исполнилось?  
— Ну… Дни рождения… — забормотал Ньют. — Я на самом деле не… Тридцать.

Пока Ньют пристально изучал свои руки, сложенные на коленях, Куини и Джейкоб заговорщически переглянулись.

— Мы должны устроить что-то особенное! — азартно воскликнула Куини. — Не каждый день тебе исполняется тридцать!  
— Вообще-то обычно я ничего не устраиваю, — выдавил из себя Ньют, подняв взгляд от колен. — К тому же, мне ещё целый год каждый день будет тридцать.

Собиравшаяся до того на работу Тина вошла в комнату и уселась за стол. Взмахнув палочкой, она перенесла к себе на тарелку стопку оладушек и принялась художественно выкладывать поверх и вокруг них кусочки клубники и бананов. Свежесваренный кофе сам собой наполнил стоящую у тарелки кружку, пока ложечка размешивала молоко и сахар.

— Кому это сова?  
— Мне, — ответил Ньют, наконец-то сумев забрать сову от Джейкоба, скармливавшего ей оладушки.  
— У Ньюта сегодня день рождения, — сообщила сестре Куини.  
— Вот как? С днём рождения, — сказала Тина, поднося к губам кружку.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ньют, краснея безо всякой причины.  
— Тридцать лет. Я как раз говорила, что нам следует что-то сообразить. Может, выбраться куда-нибудь, — легкомысленно сказала Куини, но Тина слишком хорошо знала этот заговорщицкий тон.  
— Это может быть интересно. Я постараюсь уйти с работы пораньше. Мы можем заскочить и захватить Ньюта около восьми, — Тина улыбнулась. — Как думаете, Джейкоб, сможешь тоже пойти?  
— О-о, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты можешь! — заверещала Куини.  
— Ну разве я могу отказаться от такого? — широко улыбнулся тот. — Закрою пекарню пораньше, чтобы точно хватило времени привести себя в порядок.

Насколько Ньют понял, выхода у него не было: они так явно радовались и с нетерпением ожидали повода отпраздновать, что кто он такой, чтобы препятствовать им после всего, через что они прошли?  
Тина закончила есть и уже была готова идти на работу. Поблагодарив Куини за прекрасный завтрак, Ньют тоже засобирался, пообещав всем увидеться позже вечером.

***

После поражения Гриндельвальда в МАКУСА пытались установить, что же случилось с обскуром. Тине каждый раз приходилось прикусывать себе язык, чтобы не высказать мадам Президенту, что у обскура вообще-то есть имя, а сам он — всего лишь напуганный мальчишка.  
Но хотя обскур и был важным направлением работы авроров, главным приоритетом МАКУСА было отыскать настоящего Персиваля Грейвза, желательно живым и здоровым. Божьей милостью им удалось разгадать подсунутые Гриндельвальдом загадки, и Грейвз был найден. Покрытый синяками, обезвоженный, бредящий, но всё же живой.

Пока Грейвз выздоравливал, Гриндельвальд сбежал. Поначалу все обеспокоились, не задумал ли тот снова навредить Грейвзу, но эти опасения рассеялись, когда Тина проверила палату и обнаружила Грейвза в целости и сохранности, разве что немного раздражённого. Настоящей причиной для беспокойства стало то, что вместе с Гриндельвальдом пропала большая часть результатов расследования по обскуру. Тина изо всех сил пыталась выкинуть это из головы, но стоило ей подумать о бедном мальчике, возможно, снова попавшемся в руки опаснейшему из людей, когда-либо угрожавших волшебному миру, ей хотелось плакать.

 

Сегодня Тина работала как можно быстрей, чтобы быть уверенной, что выйдет вовремя, чтобы подготовиться к празднованию дня рождения Ньюта. К счастью, в основном ей нужно было лишь закончить с оформлением документов. Ей показалось, что Ньюту некомфортно от всей этой идеи с празднованием, и из-за этого ей тоже было плохо, но когда Куини что-то задумывает, не так-то просто её остановить. Но скорее всего, это будет хорошо для Ньюта.

***

Стоя перед зеркалом, Ньют рассматривал на своё отражение.  
Ньют Скамандер весь состоял из конечностей — длинных, нескладных, не особо его слушающихся конечностей. Также он был худ, пусть и не болезненно, но высок, долговяз и почти без мяса на костях. Итак, Ньют Скамандер: долговязый, нескладный и неуклюжий.

Он фыркнул и повернулся к отражению спиной, роясь в гардеробе в поисках, чего бы надеть. Едва ли можно было показаться в обществе в жилете и брюках, что были на нём сейчас. В содержании магических животных была только одна проблема — от них было столько же грязи, как и от обычных. Иногда даже больше. Даже с применением скоржифай чистка нынешнего наряда займёт некоторое время.

У него было ещё два варианта на выбор: чёрный костюм в маггловском стиле с галстуком или же можно было пойти в синем жилете и фраке.

Он чувствовал себя подростком, прикладывая к себе перед зеркалом то один костюм, то другой, не в силах выбрать подходящий. И даже не заметил, что Пикетт уселся на верхней части рамы, пока тот не заскрипел и не указал на синий жилет и фрак.

— Думаешь? — улыбнулся ему Ньют.

Пикетт кивнул.

— Вот и хорошо, дружище.

Ньют прошёл в ванну, чтобы немного освежиться и переодеться. Когда он вернулся к зеркалу, всё так же сидящий наверху Пикетт запищал от восторга. Ньют тотчас предложил взять его с собой в нагрудном кармане, как обычно, но Пикетт помотал головой и пополз по зеркалу вниз головой, к кровати.

— Не хочешь идти со мной сегодня вечером? — слегка растерянно спросил Ньют.

Пикетт испустил звук, долженствующий донести до Ньюта то, что тому и без того уже было известно: этим вечером следует быть окружён людьми, а не волшебными существами.

Стоило его плечам поникнуть от осознания этого факта, как раздался стук в дверь. Ньют бросил взгляд на часы и увидел, что сейчас всего полвосьмого. В последний раз оглянувшись через плечо на Пикетта, который ободряюще ему улыбнулся, он пошёл открывать.

— Привет, Тина, Куини, Джейкоб, — поздоровался Ньют, но тут углядел ещё одно лицо и потрясённо выдохнул: — Мистер Грейвз.

— Надеюсь, ты не против? Я сказала, что у тебя день рождения, и пригласила его пойти с нами.

— Н-нет, не против. Это замечательно, — ответил Ньют.

— Можете не называть меня «мистер Грейвз». «Персиваля» будет достаточно, — произнёс Грейвз. Тон его голоса оказался несколько ниже, чем запомнилось Ньюту.

— Конечно. Мои извинения, мис… ох… Персиваль. Простите.

— Мы уже можем идти? Я надеялась, что мы сначала поедим, — Куини лучезарно улыбнулась и взяла Джейкоба под руку.

Грейвз кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и поледовал за ними, а Тина приотстала, чтобы идти с Ньютом.

— Точно всё в порядке?

— Хм? Конечно. В конце концов, это мы с тобой его нашли. Вполне естественно, что мы можем стать после этого друзьями… — промямлил Ньют.

— Я имела в виду не совсем это, но сойдёт. Но только до тех пор, пока тебя всё устраивает.

 

Когда вся компания уже сидела за столом, а еду ещё не принесли, Куини вручила Ньюту коробку, обёрнутую ярко-жёлтой и контрастно-чёрной, в хаффлпаффских цветах, бумагой.

— Правда не стоило, — сказал Ньют, краснея от её щедрости.

— Ты ещё даже не открыл, — захихикала Куини.

— Я исправлю это через мгновение, — оправдался Ньют, и робкая улыбка скользнула по его лицу.

Развернув бумагу и открыв подарочную коробку, он вынул небольшую рамку с фотографией их четверых в чемодане. На плече у Тины сидел нюхлер, а на ладони у Джейкоба — Пикетт. На фото все они смеялись, и воспоминание о том моменте отозвалось теплом у Ньюта в груди. Это было за день до того, как они с Тиной нашли Грейвза. Инстинктивно взглянув на него, Ньют заметил, что тот за ним наблюдает. Ньют отвёл глаза первым.

— Большое тебе спасибо, Куини, — он широко улыбнулся ей и обнял сидящую рядом Тину. — Спасибо, Тина.

— Вот. Это далеко не волшебное фото, но я думаю, что тебе понравится, — сказал Джейкоб, протягивая Ньюту коробку поменьше.

Та была тёплой на ощупь и Ньют догадывался, что может быть внутри. И в самом деле, едва открыв коробку, он увидел коричную булочку, искусно вылепленную в форме нюхлера. Две вишни служили глазами, а кристаллы сахара изображали драгоценности, которые нюхлер пытался стащить из ювелирного магазина.

— Благодарю, Джейкоб, это чудесно. Мне стоит зачаровать это, чтобы не испортилось: вряд ли я когда-либо смогу себя заставить съесть подобное произведение искусства. — Ньют не смог бы перестать улыбаться, даже если бы попытался.

— Не думай об этом, без тебя у меня бы и пекарни не было.

Прежде чем Грейвз успел извиниться, что у него ничего для Ньюта нет, принесли еду и компания переключилась на непринуждённую беседу.

***

Время приближалось к полуночи, когда Джейкоб объявил, что для него, к сожалению, уже наступила ночь.

— Если я собираюсь завтра открыть магазин, мне стоит немного поспать, — сказал он и положил руку Ньюту на плечо. — Я действительно рад, что ты выбрался. Это был хороший вечер. Увидимся в воскресенье за завтраком.

— Конечно, друг мой, — ответил Ньют.

— Думаю, я тоже пойду домой: в баре становится всё оживлённее, и мне трудно закрываться от мыслей всех этих людей, — пожаловалась Куини. Она обняла Ньюта и покинула бар вместе с Джейкобом.

— Ну, у меня тоже есть работа, куда надо явиться к семи. Так что мне тоже, видимо, пора, — тихо сказала Тина и чмокнула Ньюта в лоб. — С днём рождения, Ньют.

— Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Тина.

В итоге остались только Грейвз и Ньют, чувствующий себя ещё более неловко, чем на протяжении всего вечера. Он не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд от пола, чтобы посмотреть на человека напротив, а его язык будто в узел заплёлся и никак не желал развязываться.

Грейвз украдкой тоже пристально наблюдал за ним, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Вы знаете, что я навсегда ваш должник за то, что вы нашли меня, — наконец произнёс он.

— Это Тина. Это она смогла решить загадки Гриндельвальда, — сказал Ньют.

В этот момент Ньюту захотелось сбежать. Его нервировало то, как легко Гриндельвальд забрался к нему в голову. Память была свежа, как новый шрам. Ньют сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть произнесенные тёмным волшебником слова.

***

_Тине пришлось выйти, чтобы попытаться найти среди улик что-нибудь, указывающее на то, где Гриндельвальд прячет настоящего Персиваля Грейвза. А Ньют остался в допросной, силясь получить от Гриндельвальда хоть что-то, кроме загадок._

_Вышеупомянутый волшебник просто сидел, уставившись прямо на Ньюта. Того это пугало до дрожи, потому что он достаточно повидал опасных животных, чей расслабленный вид означал, что они что-то замышляют. И собираются броситься._

_Ньют поднялся с табурета и обошёл его, пытаясь выбросить из головы взгляд Гриндельвальда. Запустил руку в волосы и вздохнул, глядя в стену._

_— Знаете, а я всё видел. Я знаю, о вашей тайне, Ньютон Скамандер, — нарушил молчание Гриндельвальд._

_— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — ответил Ньют, развернувшись так быстро, что едва не потерял равновесие._

_— Когда вы думали, что я… или скорее, Персиваль… не смотрел. Когда никто больше не смотрел, я видел этот взгляд. Я знаю, что вы скрываете, — Гриндельвальд раздражающе усмехнулся._

_— Что, простите?_

_— Сейчас-то дурачком не прикидывайтесь, мистер Скамандер. Глаза выдают многое, но я просто хочу узнать, что вы думаете теперь, когда видите меня таким, какой я на самом деле. Был ли Персиваль Грейвз тем, в кого вы влюбились, или же это был именно я? — спросил Гриндельвальд и улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. — А может, это и не любовь вовсе? Что же тогда? Похоть?_

_Ньют опасался, что ноги просто откажутся его держать. Жестокая улыбка, в которой тёмный маг растянул губы, заставила его метнуться к двери._

_— О, мой дорогой Ньют, он никогда бы не полюбил вас. Да и я тоже, коли на то пошло, — поддразнил Гриндельвальд._

***

— Ньют, — Грейвз посуровел, и призрак страданий, что он претерпел от Гриндельвальда, проступил на его лице.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Грейвз… То есть… Прʼстите, я должен идти, — сказал Ньют и выбежал прочь из немагового заведения.

Грейвз подхватил свое пальто и ринулся следом. Когда он догнал Ньюта, того трясло. Он накинул пальто Ньюту на плечи и зашагал рядом.

— Могу я соблазнить вас пропустить по стаканчику перед сном?

Ньют наконец поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Грейвзом, и тому потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не задохнуться в океане эмоций, отражающемся в этих глазах.

— Полагаю, это именно то, что нужно, — сказал Ньют, выбивая зубами дробь.

Не оставляя ему времени передумать, Грейвз аппарировал их прямо к дверям своей квартиры и отпер её взмахом руки. Все, кому не следовало видеть, как он колдует, давно спали, так что его перемещение было абсолютно безопасным, а его грехи были абсолютно недоказуемы. Да и нынешнему гостю Грейвза не то чтобы было дело до его высоких моральных устоев.

При входе в квартиру Грейвз первым делом зажёг камин и призвал своё пальто с плеч Ньюта, чтобы пристроить на вешалку у двери. Затем лёгким поворотом запястья плеснул на палец бурбона в два стакана. И лично вручил выпивку, позволив своим пальцам скользнуть по костяшкам Ньюта, когда тот потянул стакан к себе.

***

Алкоголь вернул Грейвзу мужество. Впрочем, ему и не были присущи робость или слабость,так что они оказались для него чем-то чрезвычайно новым.

— С днём рождения, — сказал Грейвз, опустившись на диван рядом с Ньютом и глядя тому в глаза. — Простите, что без подарка. Увы мне, но если вы позволите, думаю, я смогу исправить это.

Грейвз не сводил глаз с Ньюта, пока тот не кивнул, и только тогда позволил своему взгляду скользнуть ниже, к губам.

Он медленно и осторожно обхватил лицо Ньюта обеими руками и наклонился так близко, что тот наверняка почувствовал его дыхание на своей верхней губе, но оставляя возможность отступить, если тот захочет. Но Ньют не оттолкнул его, и Грейвз коснулся губами его мягких губ. Они застыли так на мгновение, прижавшись друг к другу и не в силах разделиться, и это было самое ослепительное переживание в жизни Грейвза.

Когда они наконец отпрянули друг от друга, он с удовлетворением отметил закрытые глаза Ньюта и его расцвётшие розовым щёки. Спустя какое-то время тот собрался с мыслями достаточно, чтобы говорить.

— Мне кажется, это самый лучший подарок из всех, что я сегодня получил.

— Тогда, с вашего позволения, я бы хотел повторить.

— П-прошу вас.

Это прозвучало так, будто Ньют умоляет, и Грейвз зарычал и поцеловал его жёстче. Его руки переместились с лица Ньюта на плечи. Отчаянно желая получить как можно больше, он лизнул нижнюю губу Ньюта, прося позволения вторгнуться в его рот и углубить поцелуй. Ньют инстинктивно поддался, не пытаясь бороться за доминирование и признавая победу Грейвза. И даже если позже предстояло сражение, до того он склонен был позволить обстоятельную разведку. Ньют положил руки Грейвзу на грудь, но не двинулся дальше; от ощущения легко касающегося нёба чужого языка его затуманенный разум лишился последних оплотов спокойствия. Из его груди вырвался высокий стон, и Грейвз отстранился. Ньют потянулся возобновить внезапно прерванный поцелуй, прежде чем осознал, что делает. Эхо слов Гриндельвальда прозвучало в голове, и он вскочил на ноги. Он надеялся, что может справиться с этим, но, конечно же, Гриндельвальд был прав. Грейвз никогда не полюбит его. Никогда не полюбит мужчину.

— Вернитесь, — мягко произнёс Грейвз, протянув к нему руку.

Выражение тревожной задумчивости на лице Ньюта ранило Грейвза в самое сердце. Он не желал быть причиной подобных эмоций, предпочитая быть причиной того выражения, что занимало лицо Ньюта буквально мгновение назад.

Когда Ньют не сделал движения ни вперёд, ни обратно, Грейвз медленно встал и приблизился к нему.

— Я прошу прощения. Я не хотел так резко прерываться, но мне никогда не встречался кто-то настолько чувствительный. Это, — Грейвз поискал подходящее слово, — приятно.

Ньют моргнул и сглотнул. Грейвз проследил глазами за тем, как скользнул вниз и вверх кадык и ощутил внезапное желание его поцеловать.

— Он сказал… — начал Ньют.

— Что бы он ни говорил, позвольте мне доказать обратное, — сказал Грейвз, делая ещё один выверенный шаг. — Я всё ещё должен вам остаток подарка.

Ньют принял предлагаемую им руку, и Грейвз утянул его обратно на диван и, будто бы случайно, к себе на колени.

— Умпф, — Ньют попытался сползти вбок, но Грейвз остановил его, зафиксировав запястья и прижав бёдра.

Единственным движением ему удалось вернуть на лицо Ньюта то самое выражение. Грейвз ухмыльнулся, когда голова Ньюта откинулась назад, и использовал свой шанс, вжавшись губами в его адамово яблоко. Повинуясь случайному импульсу, он слегка сжал зубы, прикусывая, и тут же заменил их языком. Ньют тяжело задышал и тихо заскулил.

— Чего вы хотите, Ньют? — спросил Грейвз, позволяя захватившей его разум страсти отразиться в голосе. — Скажите, что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?

— Святый боже, Персиваль. Поцелуйте меня, поставьте мне засос. Я… мне нужны вы.

На удивление связно для человека, который, без сомнения, бредит от избытка чувств. Зрелище того, как мужчина на его коленях разваливается на части, пробуждало в Грейвзе что-то первобытное.

Он сжал подбородок Ньюта большим и указательным пальцами и притянул его ближе, дразня.

— Повторите, — потребовал Грейвз.

— Персиваль, — выдохнул Ньют, — пожалуйста, вы нужны мне.

— Значит, вы меня получите, — прорычал Грейвз и притянул его за воротник.

В этот раз поцелуй вышел жестоким и отчаянным, полным лихорадочных укусов и столкновений зубов. Ньют полностью растворился в борьбе за контроль над поцелуем, но сдаваться не собирался. Это сражение разгорячило обоих, всё усиливая желание. Ладони Грейвза двинулись вниз по груди Ньюта, тот в ответ гладил крепкие руки. Грейвз засунул руки под жилет и рубашку и услышал слабый стон, когда холодные пальцы коснулись тёплой кожи. Ладони Ньюта тем временем, напротив, поднялись вверх, приласкали широкие плечи, скользнули по шее и наконец обхватили голову Грейвза — одна легла на затылок, вторая обняла щёку.

Скоро обоим стало трудно игнорировать нехватку воздуха, и поцелуй пришлось разорвать, но ладони Грейвза продолжали своё движение вверх под рубашкой. Голова Ньюта опустилась на изгиб шеи Грейвза. Горячее дыхание на чувствительной коже сводило того с ума, и он невольно подался бёдрами вперёд. До сих пор от внимания Грейвза ускользало, что ласки, которым одаривал его Ньют, отзываются шевелением в паху, но стоило только брюкам натянуться от этого движения, как возбуждение стало очевидным. Грейвз испустил низкий глубокий стон.

Задавшись вопросом, насколько далеко Ньют позволит ему зайти, он решил выяснить это на деле и медленно заскользил руками снова вниз по груди Ньюта, оставил одну на талии, а второй двинулся дальше вниз, чтобы оценить производимый эффект. Реакция была незамедлительной: Ньют отчаянно уцепился руками за шею Грейвза, который был удивлен, узнав, насколько сильно тому это нравится.

— О, господи, — промяукал Ньют.

Грейвз опять потёр его возбуждённый член прямо сквозь штаны, но уже с большим нажимом.

— Персиваль! — взвыл Ньют и качнулся, вжимаясь в ладонь Грейвза.

— Ай-ай-ай, — сказал Грейвз, убирая руку. — Терпение, котик.

Лишившись руки Грейвза, Ньют осознал, что у него нет других вариантов, кроме как притереться к его бёдрам. Давление на собственный напряжённый член побудило Грейвза с рычанием бросить Ньюта на диван, фактически зажав между собой и подушками.

— Кажется, кого-то здесь следует научить подчиняться тем, кто старше и выше по званию, — прошептал Грейвз Ньюту в ухо.

— Так научите меня, господин, — ответил Ньют, бравируя.

Это стало последней каплей: одно простое слово, и Грейвз дал волю своим низменным желаниям. Разорвав застёжки, он стащил брюки Ньюта вниз к лодыжкам и прошёлся длинными пальцами там, где бельё встопорщилось «домиком».

— Пожалуйста, Персиваль, перестаньте меня дразнить, — почти всхлипнул Ньют.

— Что ж, хорошо.

Никто из них не был готов пройти весь путь до конца, по крайней мере, не в этот раз. Взамен Грейвз скользнул согревшейся рукой под бельё Ньюта и обхватил пальцами основание чувствительного члена. Ньют немедленно выгнулся, запрокинув голову.

— Боже!

Грейвз начал мучительно медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, но не слишком, удерживая Ньюта на грани.

— Быстрее, Персиваль. Пожалуйста, — напряжённо выдохнул Ньют.

— Вы желаете разрядки? Придётся поработать над этим.

Сейчас Ньют выглядел совершенством и звучал так же идеально. Его дыхание стало частым и тяжёлым. Грейвз не смог сдержаться и атаковал рот Ньют полным жгучей жажды и нужды поцелуем, ловя губами стоны и чувствуя себя от этого счастливым. В отчаянной погоне за разрядкой Ньют принялся неистово подаваться навстречу его руке, практически трахая её.

— Я… О, Боже! Персиваль, я так близок…

— Кончи в моей руке, Ньют Скамандер, — приказал Грейвз, и это было именно тем, что требовалось Ньюту.

Толкнувшись в последний раз, он громко вскрикнул и излился Грейвзу в ладонь.

Когда оргазмический туман наконец рассеялся, Ньют сел и улыбнулся одной стороной рта Грейвзу пред тем, как заметил, насколько запачкал его руку. Притянув её к себе, Ньют принялся вылизывать ладонь, а затем медленно по очереди погрузил пальцы в рот и, определённо, картина того, как Ньют втягивает щёки, обсасывая каждый из них, запечатлелась в разуме Грейвза навсегда. Второй рукой Грейвз потянулся вниз, к собственному застоявшемуся члену, и начал медленно дрочить, но Ньют шлепком отбросил её. Грейвз собрался было протестовать, но Ньют пригвоздил его взглядом.

— Мой день рождения закончился, но даже если бы он продолжался, с моей стороны было бы неимоверной грубостью оставить партнёра неудовлетворённым.

Гораздо аккуратнее, чем Грейвз немногим ранее, Ньют спустил с него одновременно и брюки, и бельё и сполз с дивана, опускаясь на колени.

Разместив руки на коленях Грейвза, Ньют наклонился, чтобы взять в рот его член. Для начала он втянул только головку и провёл по ней на пробу языком.

— Блядь! — охнул Грейвз и удержался от соблазна двинуться вперёд лишь из опасения сделать Ньюту больно.

Ньют хмыкнул и, встретившись взглядом с Грейвзом, насадился ртом на член до упора. Едва Грейвз ощутил пылающий жар рта Ньюта, его самообладание дало слабину и он дёрнулся вверх. Застанный врасплох резким толчком Ньют поперхнулся, но быстро пришёл в себя. Он подхватил темп, придерживая рукой член Грейвза у основания, чтобы даже в полной мере чувствуя давление и движения его языка, Грейвз не кончил раньше, чем они оба будут к этому готовы. Когда Грейвз принялся постанывать от старательных ласок Ньюта, тот с непристойным хлопком выпустил твёрдый член изо рта.

— Персиваль, я хочу, чтобы вы воспользовались мной к своему удовольствию. Воспользовались моим ртом, — сказал он.

Когда Ньют снова сомкнул губы на головке, он сделал это, полностью осознавая, что благодаря Грейвзу ему в течение следующих нескольких дней будет затруднительно говорить. Но ничего не произошло, и Ньют поднял голову и увидел в тёмных глазах опасение. Он ещё раз выпустил член изо рта.

— Не волнуйтесь, я скажу, если вы сделаете мне больно. Обещаю, — сказал Ньют. И добавил: — А теперь займитесь своим удовольствием.

Казалось, Грейвза придётся ещё долго уламывать, но совсем скоро его пальцы вплелись в волосы Ньюта, и он беспощадно трахал его рот, подгоняемый сворачивающимся спиралью в животе жаром.

— Чёрт, Ньют, я так долго не протяну!

В ответ на это Ньют втянул щёки и позволил Грейвзу и дальше трахать его рот.

Повторяющаяся мантра «чёрт-чёрт-чёрт» и беспорядочные движения бёдер выдавали, насколько именно Грейвз близок, пока он наконец не задрожал, выстанывая имя Ньюта, будто молитву. Ньют старательно проглотил всё до капли и сразу после этого поднялся и потянулся к Грейвзу за поцелуем.

Грейвз почувствовал собственный вкус на языке Ньюта и будь он проклят, если это не заставило его возжелать второго раунда. Но уже занимался рассвет, и им обоим следовало немного поспать, прежде чем они неизбежно должны будут вернуться каждый к своей жизни.

 

Говорят, всё бывает в первый раз; Грейвз просто надеялся, что этот раз — не последний.


End file.
